


Deadweight in Crossfire

by QueenOfGathering



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGathering/pseuds/QueenOfGathering
Summary: "Kinda glad both of us has no regard for our health." Tony thought of you. He speculated that he's the most careless about his well-being than anyone on the team, until you managed to have running temperature before the stint even started.





	Deadweight in Crossfire

It had been hours of rigorous and unforgiving effort, demolishing HYDRA’s last remaining high-level enclosure. You were handling the ground for at least 300 meters south of the entrance with Thor, as Cap and Nat ambushing the other side.

“I don’t feel so good.” Your eyes saw doubles as that pounding headache is getting worse by the second. If it weren’t for Thor on your left, that HYDRA soldier might have killed you on the spot. You nodded gratefully towards the Asgardian, as both of you continue to strike through.

“Yea, babe. I thought I told you to sit this one out.” Tony’s voice by the earpiece tried to casually coat his concern. While you appreciate and slightly blushed by this gesture, you don’t feel like being babied in the middle of attack.

In between gunshots and punches you reason yourself that you are not ill, “That’s a ‘no’. I’m making breakthrough on this, better not miss out.”

Being on teams is exciting enough, especially _this_ dream team. When you found the hidden HYDRA enclosure on your own, you feel that this particular mission worth every skipped-meal. Though, you’re slightly bummed that you feel under the weather at the most important part of the mission. This later proved by Cap’s words, “You’re making us inefficient, kid. Stay at the quinjet and go on lookout.”

See?

“Oh no, I’m on lookout duty.” Reluctantly complied with Steve’s orders, you took out one of the incoming soldier riding a motorcycle. You playfully frown at Thor who smiled back as he single-handed manage the area. Meanwhile, you ride your way back to the quinjet few meters away.

As soon as you reach the quinjet, the tin man came by the screen next to Jarvis’ interface. “C’mon, you’re not the bench-warmer—“

You breathed, “That’s exactly what I’m in—“

“But you’re my co-pilot.” Any words implying possessive tense is forever your shortcoming, especially from Tony's mouth. _My_ girl, _my_  sweetheart, _my_ porcupine, _my_ insomniatic other half, _my_ emotional support person,  _mineminemine_ as he is yours to a fault.

That is until you saw the sticker by your right, just above the window on the pilot’s seat. “Jarvis’ your co-pilot.” You said.

“I’ll never win, won't I?” Abruptly, you turn off the private communication with Tony.

You logged into the security footage and keep a tally on several exit points, determine the amount of guards who are sent to reinforce the enclosure. After that, you look for something at the medical crate to cure this migraine. Subsequently found nothing, you sent out memo to the rest of the team, “Since I got the security footage mirrored, they’re adding dozens of reserves down by the east enclosure. Somebody better take a look—“

Steve answered, “On it. See, lookout wasn’t that bad, right?” You knew he never intended to stir you off-battle. Being sick equals a deadweight in the workplace, yet you can’t help but to blame yourself for being useless.

“We should stop by Doctor Cho’s—“Tony suggested. You never heard him this persistent about anything so you counter his argument, “Medicine made me loopy and buzzed, I just need to rest.”

After bangs and thunderous boom, Thor suggested, “There’s a drink underneath my armor, if you want to feel a bit better.”

Tony inspected, “It’s not your Asgardian mead, is it? You’re breaking my heart if girlfriend goes catatonic after this.” It’s getting bothersome for you to hear Tony sounded like mother hen.

In any other time, it would be real hot hearing him so wary of you but you’re too irritated by the throbbing head to deal with him. “Will you relax? It’s caffeine. Legolas, you got a bogey on your seven.”

Clint who tasked to study soldier patterns surrounding the enclosure replied, “I assume that’s me.” But out of nowhere, Hulk did a hard knockout of the bogey as he wreck the infrastructure on his landing. “Thanks, big guy.”

It took five hours to break down the walls and completely neutralize the enclosure. A few local captives were released, and several print on Zola’s algorithm were destroyed. Just few more steps on annihilating HYDRA, Fury concluded through static radio.

By the end of the mission, you’ve spent the rest by the quinjet huddled in Thor’s cape—surprisingly snug, by the way—and occasionally babble few words out. Tony puts Jarvis on pilot duty as he sat on the quinjet floor, carefully resting your head on his lap. You feel surprisingly warm, he thought.

As soon as the team arrived by the tower, Tony delicately woke you up. While you claimed to feel slightly better, oddly you involuntarily slur your words out.

Nat asked if you’re okay, to which you said yes.

You staggered your way to your room as the others shared a look to Tony, “I’ll check on her in a few, relax.”

\--

You walked out of the shower, just as Tony walked into your room. “Honey, how are you—“

Thank god for quick reflexes. Tony saw you in your birthday suit, went in and swiftly closed the door. Sighed and flustered, unfamiliar mien on his side.

Apparently, you shed the towels off your body and twist it on your damp hair instead. He caught a sight of your frame as soon as he enters your room, but you’re too glazed to be receptive of his presence.

By the time the bare-skinned you managed an underwear, the mumbled ranting still continues. “Yea, is there any inventions on how to make towels heated forever? Like, I want ‘warmish’ towels after I got out of the shower— hello, why are you facing the door? Are you being punished?”

“For being a gentleman, yes. Find the wardrobe okay?” Despite general knowledge of his philandering ways with women, he thought very highly of you which is why he's still facing the door. His feebleness lies on you without a stitch, so he wants to be respectful about this.

Inebriated as ever, you pointed at the wardrobe with knees tried to steady itself but it seems peculiarly tricky. “Are you okay, wardrobe? I’m searching for a shirt, wardrobe.”

Tony hurriedly scavenge the wardrobe for the said shirt, all while struggling not to look at you. It's not that he hasn't seen you nude, but looking at you in that state without your consent just seemed wrong, “Alright, you better lie down and let me—” 

“Get away from me, I have a boyfriend.” You swat his hands away from your vicinity, indicating him to scurry out of your space.

That caught him by surprise, a doting smile escape his lips. It was unanticipated of you for referring to the boyfriend-girlfriend terminology at this point, and Tony is too amused with you that he had to say it back. “I have a girlfriend too, you’re being rude.”

“Where is she, then?” You gesture the air, looking for this illustrious woman, “Where is this person, who somehow left this very attentive man assisting me? I love your eyes by the way.” You continued.

With snickering laugh, Tony stare at you with such loving glance. “Currently flashing somebody out of the bathroom. I love your eyes too but put these on and get some rest.”

“Quit babying me.”

“Then stop acting like one.”

After the whole ordeal was over, Tony was too ecstatic that he forgot to look for reasons behind your sudden drunken-like behavior. Unknown to him, Jarvis managed to scan you over, and determine the cause to be ‘intoxicated under Asgardian liquor’.

Meanwhile, Thor kept his mouth shut to avoid breaking the good vibe oozing out of the tin man. Later, he slipped you actual Midgardian medicine as soon as you woke up.


End file.
